The present invention is directed to a spill-proof lid and container. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a spill-proof lid and container wherein the lid functions to keep solid items within the container until a child or other person deforms the lid in order to remove the solid items from the container.
Toddler-aged children frequently consume solid food from containers as they progress to independent feeding. In so doing, toddler-aged children frequently create a mess by dislodging food items from the container and spilling the container""s contents. Accordingly, there is a need for a container which controls the rate at which solid food items that can be removed therefrom by controlling the amount removed in easy attempt, as well as a container which minimizes spillage of food items, both when the container is tilted over and after food items have been withdrawn therefrom.
Caring for children is a time consuming undertaking in which it is certainly preferable to have as many positive experiences as possible. Cleaning up a toddler""s mess is seldom rewarding and on occasion can create tension between a parent and child as well as harsh parental utterances which are not appreciated by the toddler and regretted by the parent.
In view of these and other considerations there is a need for improvements in spill-proof lids and in spill-proof lid container combinations.
The present invention is directed to a spill-proof lid for a container which contains a plurality of items accessed through the mouth of the container. The lid comprises a rim having a top end and a bottom end and a portion for coupling the rim to the mouth of the container. A frustoconical flange extends inwardly from the top end of the rim, the frustoconical flange having an annular bottom end spaced radially from the rim to provide an outer trough therebetween. The bottom end surrounds an opening through which the items in the container are accessed. A plurality of flexible, resilient flaps extend from a location at the bottom end of the rim inwardly toward the axis of the rim. The flaps terminate at free ends and in proximately with the axis of the lid and have convex outer surfaces defining an inner trough adjacent the frustoconical flange, whereby items are removable from the container by insertion of ones hand through the opening to deflect the flaps so as to allow withdrawal of the items through the opening. The flaps reclose the opening after the items have been removed therefrom with the interior and exterior troughs retaining items behind and on top of the rim, respectively.
In a further aspect of the invention, openings are provided in the second trough to permit items or portions of items to pass through the second trough back into the container. In still a further aspect of the invention, a radially extending collar to which the flaps are attached provides a floor for the second trough wherein the openings extend through the floor.
In a still further aspect of the invention the flaps are substantially triangular in shape, with each flap having a base attached to the aforementioned radially extending collar and an apex defining the free end of the flap terminating the axis of the lid.
Preferable materials for the spill-proof lid are plastic materials and rubber materials.
The invention further contemplates a combination of the aforedescribed spill-proof lid with a container having solid food items therein for use by toddler aged children.